The Hedgehog BackFire
by CollinAndMario2000
Summary: Blythe's vision thinks that Russell is a beast, so the backfire begins, she must face either to Ger rid of her vision or Russell is really a beast. Rated T or Violence, Gore and Character Deaths. UPDATE: on 3, 4, and 5 is no longer horror. On chapter 4: sneak peak of Blythe: Revenge of Oxyella
1. You like Hedgehogs?

**Hey guys, I decided to make a LPS horror story, inspired by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin's incompleted story, You're Next and Wormtail96's story, Space Monkey. I got that idea from Chapter 5 of You're Next, so enjoy the fanfiction. It takes Places after Heart of Parkness**

Blythe is watching the time, waiting for ice cream time at Sweet Delights. The clock stops at 5 pm

"It's Ice cream time!" Blythe yelled happily.

"Be right back, I am getting ice cream...eeeee!" Blythe said

Blythe then left.

"I need some alone time Guys" Russell said

The pets left to the dumbwaiter, Russell sighed and sitted at the Cheeseburger pillow.

2 hours later, Blythe got back, then later saw Russell as a monster, she screamed horribly and ran.

"Blythe, are you alright" Russell asked

"Yes" Blythe answered

Blythe then gets up and went to her dumbrwaiter and then realized the pets are doing, they are dying, but then she blinks her eyes, everything is normal.

"What's wrong with Blythe today?" Pepper asked

"Maybe she has a visionitis" Vinnie jokely answered and Vinnie laughs

Pepper bunks Vinnie's head and Vinnie says "you squirrel" and then she cried, Russell comforts her, but at Blythe's vision, She saw Russell killing Pepper, but at Russell, he is cheering up Pepper. Pepper stops crying

"Thanks Russell" Pepper said

"Don't hug him, he is gonna kill you!" Blythe Yelled at Pepper

"What?, I am not gonna kill Pepper, how could you say that, Blythe?" Russell Said

"Cause, You are a beast!" Blythe said

"NO HE'S NOT!" Penny Yelled at Blythe

"Ok, you are right, he is not a monster, wanna go to daycamp area" Blythe asked

"YEAH!" Pets answered

Blythe and the Pets went down to the Dumbwaiter and went down.

**Hey, what do you think of that chapter, Did you know that Blythe wears that same outfit as she worn in Heart of Parkness, reason?, because this horror story takes places after that episode, Heart of Parkness. Chapter 2 will come.**


	2. The BackFire Begins

The Pets played in Daycamp Area and Blythe sees the clock

"Alright Guys, Bedtime" Blythe said

The pets and Blythe went to their beds and they went to sleep, in Blythe's dream, Blythe slowly opens her eyes and she is in Daycamp Area, she sees a dead Russell with Penny crying, Blythe slowly pulls out Russell's pulled out quill with Russell's blood.

The next morning, The pets were playing in Daycamp Area and Blythe approaches. She was wearing the same outfit she wore in The Big Feathered Parade

"Good morning" Blythe said

"Good Morning, Blythe" The Pets said

Blythe then sees Russell going to Blythe, Blythe then panics and runs around. Blythe sees Russell's pulled of quill and Blythe quickly picks it up.

"Blythe...no, Don't stab Russell" Sunil warned

"Russell...no" Penny said

Blythe ignored Sunil and stabbed Russell in his chest anyway, Blood dripped from Russell's chest and Penny ran to his dead body and cried to his dead body

"I...am...sorry" Blythe sobbed

"NO YOU'RE NOT" Penny angrily sobbed

The pets became furious

Blythe then sobbly went to the pets

"BLYTHE, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING LIKE KILLING RUSSELL" Zoe growled

"But...i" Blythe sobbed

"How could you kill Russell, He is a best friend, you killed him, I am not your Friend anymore you monster" Vinnie Sobbed angrily

"You...killed...Russell!" Sunil yelled angrily

"You ruined our friendship with Russell by Killing him" Minka screeched angrily

"Blythe, you are a monster!" Penny sobbed angrily

"What are you thinking about!" Pepper said angrily

"But...forgive...me" Blythe sobbed

"We are not forgiving you, you are a monster" Penny sobbing angrily

"WE ARE NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" The pets angrily said

"That's it, you are out of our party" Pepper yelled angrily

"We don't want to see you ever again!" Zoe yelled angrily

The pets left without saying goodbye, Blythe closes her dumbwaiter

Her friendship with the pets is...broken

She was...abandoned

She lost her pet friends, So Blythe's warm tears ran down from her cheeks and began to cry, she layed her lap and cried sadly

**_I am sorry that I hurted your feelings, Pennussell fans, Don't worry, Russell will be revived soon in Chapter 5_**


	3. Sadden Up and Losing Pets

**_Hey, I am back and chapter 3 is here, enjoy this chapter._**

The Pets looks at Russell's dead body and his quill in his chest, Blythe...killed him.

"Russell is dead, because of Blythe" Penny sobbed

"I know, cheer up, Penny" Zoe said

Collin visited the pet shop with his Sprite Zero and his ipad.

"Hey guys, you guys are not in the good mood today, what's wrong?" Collin asked

"Russell is stabbed" Sunil sighed sadly

"Who stabbed him, he is a best friend!" Collin said

"Blythe is the one who stabbed him" Pepper said angrilly

"WHAT., BLYTHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT" Collin yelled

"She did now, she stabbed Russell on purpose" Zoe growled

"Oh, I am sorry about Russell being stabbed by Blythe" Collin said sadly

Russell's blood begins to drop from his quill?

"We need Shoes" Pepper said

"I will get it" Collin said

Meanwhile at the Dumbwaiter, Blythe is still crying what she did.

"Why did I stabbed Russell?" Blythe sobbed

"Why I ruined Friendship with Russell" Blythe sniffed

Collin shows up and says "Can I borrow your shoes?"

"(sniff), sure" Blythe sobbed

Blythe took off her shoes, she is now barefooted and gives it to Collin

"Thanks" Collin said and closes the dumbwaiter

Collin shows up with Blythe's shoes

"Are those Blythe's shoes" Pepper asked

"Yes, yes it is, and there's no time to explain" he answered

Collin puts Blythe's shoes in Russell's blood dripping spot.

"Problem solved" Pepper said happily

Buttercream visited and says "Hey guys, where's Russell-bitty-boo" Buttercream said

"He got stabbed by Blythe" Sunil said

"What, that is badbittyl" Buttercream said

"What?" Sunil said

Buttercream says "What" and stomps and says anywho

At dumbwaiter, Blythe with her barefoot Was still sobbing and thinking everything she did to Russell

"How come I killed Russell" Blythe sobbed

Blythe then begins to sing a song that has Russell and her pet friends in it.

After the song, Blythe moved on Sobbing, sobbing and sobbing.

**_What do you think of the song, here are the lyrics, the song that Blythe sang while crying is called "Pet Breakup" and it's a sad song_**

**_Lyrics:_**

**_[Blythe]_**

**_I lost Russell_**

**_he is my best friend_**

**_I killed him_**

**_I lost my Pet friends_**

**_they are also my best friends_**

**_I lost them_**

**_By killing Russell_**

**_I lost my pet friends_**

**_I take them places_**

**_and this is...Pet Breakup_**

**_I love them_**

**_They are my best friends_**

**_I did something fun_**

**_Like Ticking each other_**

**_Giving them ice cream_**

**_Taking them to the field trip_**

**_and more fun_**

**_I lost my pet friends_**

**_I take them places _**

**_and this is...Pet Breakup_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_I lost them_**

**_I lost them_**

**_I lost them_**

**_I lost them_**

**_[Blythe and the Chorus]_**

**_I lost my pet friends_**

**_I take them Places_**

**_I lost them_**

**_I lost them_**

**_and this is...Pet Breakup._**


	4. Cheered Up and Comforted

**Hey, Collin is here, this is the fourth chapter of Hurt/comfort-turned horror story called The Hedgehog BackFire, stay tuned after the chapter for the sneak peak of Blythe: Revenge of Oxyella. Enjoy the chapter and the sneak peak**

Blythe is still sobbing in her dumbwaiter, still thinking about waht she did to Russell

"How come I did such a thing as killing Russell?" Blythe sobbed

Blythe took of her jacket from her dress and sobbed on her jacket

3 hours later, Blythe's still crying, her tears glistening, her dress, her bracelet and her jacket is now stained with tears. She heard the dumbwaiter open

"*Sniff*, what was that" Blythe asked sobbly

Blythe glistenly look at something, it was..., it was Sunil Nelva, he sadly looks at Blythe and then closes the dumbwaiter and then Blythe cried worse

At the pet shop, The pets are ashamed about calling Blythe a monster.

"Guys...It's all our fault" Sunil said sadly

"I know" Zoe whimpers sadly

Back at the dumbwaiter, Blythe is still crying with her tear stained red jacket off and her shoes off, Tears glistening on her cheek and her leggings are now stained with tears.

"*sniff*, now I won't see Russell ever again" Blythe sobbed

Blythe then sees the dumbwaiter open, it was a ball, no...it was.., it was Sunil Nelva.

"Blythe, we are still your friends, we will never lose You, we will never abandon you and we are always your friend" Sunil comforted

Sunil then comforts Blythe, Blythe then smiles sadly and wipes off her tears and then stopped crying, but her tear are dried on her cheek and her dress, bracelet and leggings are still stained with tears. Blythe then comes out of Dumbwaiter. The pets apologize to Blythe

"Blythe, we are sorry that we hurted your feelings by calling you a monster" The pets apologized

"That's ok and I am sorry that I stabbed Russell" Blythe apologized

"I LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE OUR FRIENDS AGAIN NOW" Minka yelled happily

Pepper then comes to Blythe and says "Welcome back to our party"

Blythe and the pets hugged each other.

**In this chapter, Blythe gets cheered up and gets her pet friends back. Now, here's the sneak peak of Blythe: Revenge of Oxyella**

A damaged Blythe slowly opened her eyes, she finds out her pet friends are dead, so is Ms Twombly and her dad, she begins to cry until she hears a sound.

"What was That" Blythe said

"It's me, Drills" Drills said

He is a brown mole, he is damaged, he has his scar in his eye, scars in his arms and a damaged feet. Blythe shows up

"Drills?" Blythe said

"Wow, Blythe, you got a really damage one, you have a bleeding nose, bleeding mouth, cuts on your arms, you got your black shirt damaged, your orange skirt damaged, black leggings damaged and your necklace damaged" Drills said

Blythe then cries and says "I know" and Blythe cries to Drills' belly

"Who killed My pet friends, my dad and Ms. Twombly?" Blythe asked sobbly

"Oxyella, she not only killed the guys you mentioned, she also killed my friend, Buttercream Sundae, Josh Sharp, Aunt Cristie, Olive Shellstien, Scout Kerry, Digby, Mary Francis, Gail Trent, Jasper Jones and That parrot dude that is a columbian" Drills said

"Why she killed my pet friends and she killed...JASPER JONES?" Blythe sobbed loudly

"But, The only way to revive them is to kill her" Drills said

Blythe then stops Crying and says "Ok, ok, ...let's do it"

**That's all for the sneak peak, Blythe: Revenge of Oxyella will be released on January 2014 and Chapter 5 of The Hedgehog Backfire will come tomorrow **


	5. Russell's Back (Finale)

**Here it is, the finale of The Hedgehog BackFire, Russell gets Revived in this chapter.**

Blythe sees Russell's dead body, smiling, says "I wish you were revived"

The Pets smiled and hugged Blythe happily, Russell hugs them too

"You guys are great, right?" Russell said

The pets and Blythe gets surprised and they got happy

"R..Russell?" Penny said happily

"Penny!" Russell said happily

They hugged very happily

Blythe comes to Russell, her vision is now gone from Crying.

"I am sorry that I killed you" Blythe said

"Wait a minute, my vision...is gone" Blythe said happily

"It's okay Blythe, besides I really like to hug you" Russell said

Blythe hugs Russell

"What do you call a Porcupine" Pepper said

The pets then gasped at Pepper

" Sorry, I mean a hedgehog" Pepper said

The next morning, The pets are playing with a Revived Russell, Blythe apporches with her new Blythe style outfit, which is she is wearing a black tshirt with a dog, purple skirt with blue polka dots, black knee length leggings with a jem and light purple boot. She has jewelry earrings and a special necklace. Her hair was worn in wavyness with a light purple bow with purple paw prints all over her bow.

"Good morning, guys" Blythe said

"Wow, I really love Blythe's outfit she is wearing" Pepper said

"Thanks, Pepper" Blythe said

"So, why did you get the vision problem?" Sunil asked

"Sunil...I...I watched a Scary movie with a hedgehog turning to a beast" Blythe answered

The pets gasped and said "SCARY MOVIES GIVES YOU VISION PROBLEMS?"

"Yes, yes they do" Blythe said

"What the what?" The Pets said

Russell came to Blythe and instead giving Blythe a slapping, he hugged Blythe, Blythe came out of the dumbwaiter and hugged the pets for everything she did.

"I sure love you guys." Blythe said

"Aw, I sure love that banana too" Pepper said

The pets including Blythe got confused and looked at Pepper

"A banana means Blythe." Pepper said confused

The pets and Blythe begins to laugh.

The End


	6. Bloopers Part 1

**I know this story is completed, but I am making bloopers of The Hedgehog BackFire, Enjoy**

Take 1 and Action!

"Blythe, you are a...uh, line?" Penny said

Blythe and the pet begins to laugh, Penny then laughed

Take 2

"Blythe, You are a monster" Penny said and then Penny Farts

"Ugh, I ate a lot of beans" Penny laughed

And action

"WE ARE NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE" The Pets said

"That's it, your...I forgot my line" Pepper said

And action

"Larry, can I borrow your shoes" Collin said

Blythe and the directors begins to laugh

"What did I do wrong?" Collin said

"You called me Larry instead of Blythe" Blythe answered

Take 1 and Action

"Good Morning Guys" Blythe said, but then she burps

"Oh, excuse me, I drank 10 caffeine free Dr Pepper" Blythe laughed

**more in Bloopers part 2**


	7. Bloopers Part 2

**Time for some more bloopers!**

And action

"Russell, don't kiss Pepper" Blythe said, Blythe then pees on her pants, causing the directories and pets laugh

"what's so funny" Blythe asked

"You peed on your pants" Russell replied

Blythe then looks her pants and then starts laughing.

Take 1 and action

"Why did I killed Russell" Blythe sobbed and cried to her jacket

The dumbwaiter opened

"Who is it?" Blythe sobbed

Countdown (Skylanders) suddenly appear

"Me" Countdown said

Blythe stops crying and begins to laugh

Take 1 and action

"Hey there, everyone" Blythe said

"Why did you think Russell is A monster" Sunil Asked

"Um...take 2?" Blythe said

Take 2

Hey there everyone" Blythe said and delve fell from her dumbwaiter and she laughed offscreen

Take 3

"Hey there..." Blythe sniffed

"Ew, did I fart or is it somebody" Blythe asked"

The director begins to laugh

"It's,Sunil" Director laughed

Blythe then laughs

Take 4

"Hey there Everyone" Blythe said

Blythe pees again, this time, she peed on her purple Polka dot skirt

"Here we go again" Blythe said

And action

"Russell, I am sorry that I killed you" Blythe said

"Apology accepted" Russell said

Russell then farts

"Ugh, I ate a lot of Burritos today" Russell laughed

**more Bloopers will come**


End file.
